


Husk ships

by CutelyStruggles



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor living for drama, Angel being good at feelings, Arguing, Bottom Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk being bad at feelings, Multi, Overlord Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Recreational Drug Use, Soft Husk, Sweet Angel, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), angry Vaggie, some slut shaming, worried Charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutelyStruggles/pseuds/CutelyStruggles
Summary: This is just going to be a place where I can post my HH Husk centric fics.  I apologize if any of these have any misspellings! If you see something you think should be tagged please let me know!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The reality of the situation was that Husk hated how far he allowed this to get. He never should have instigated such a public argument with Angel on Instagram of all places. Husk did consider them to be friends and he knew he should have conducted himself differently. At least that was what he was going to be telling himself. Looks like the princess was rubbing off on him a little too much.

Angie_fluffy_bootz Pfft aight then. Rest is goin  
Ta @moth_pimp ❤  
and somthin good fa  
Me at a dealer 🚬 I'm beat.

Make room fa me val.

Husk rolled his eyes at the post after he had finished typing out his response. He could only imagine how the spider had interpreted Husk returning the envelope full of money. He suspected that Angel felt it was a slight to his hard work, maybe he even thought that Husk equated the cash to dirty money due to how the spider went about getting it. 

The reality of the situation was that Husk hated how far he allowed this to get. He never should have instigated such a public argument with Angel on instagram of all places. Husk did consider them to be friends and he knew he should have conducted himself differently. At least that was what he was going to be telling himself. Looks like the princess was rubbing off on him a little too much. 

Husk placed his phone down just as Charlie came out of the elevator looking very flustered and concerned. Charlie was normally very bubbly and excitable, so seeing the worried look on her face let Husk know that something was up. The feline watched Charlie pace back and forth for a moment before he started to put a drink together for her. 

“What’s on your mind?” he asked, placing the drink down. Charlie visibly relaxed and scurried over to the bar, taking a seat and thanking Husk for the drink before daintily taking a sip.

“Oh this is good.” Charlie commented, but the crease between her brows let Husk know the drink was only a momentary distraction for her.

“Come on, out with it. What’s up?” Husk asked once again with an impatient wave of his paw. Charlie sighed, her shoulders slumping and her eyes lowering down to her glass. 

“Angel hasn’t been back to the hotel in days and I’m worried about him.” she said in a rush before throwing back the rest of her drink in one big gulp. Charlie wasn’t big on using social media sites, so it wasn’t surprising to Husk that she had no idea where Angel was laying his head these past few days. 

“Probably staying with Cherry.” Husk said, shrugging one shoulder and watching the hope come back to Charlie’s face. 

“You’re probably right. . .I just. . .if anything happened to him I don’t know what I would do.” Charlie said, poking her fingers together. 

“He’s probably out in some back alley getting a train ran on him while he is snorting lines!” Vaggie shouted, seemingly having materialized out of nowhere and making both Husk and Charlie jump a bit in surprise. 

“Vaggie, please. Angel is very serious about this. He wouldn’t risk his redemption like that.” Charlie nearly whined. Husk noted that her previous worry was once again at the forefront. 

“Charlie I already told you that someone like Angel would be a risk. He missed curfew for 4 days straight. We have to consider the possibility that he probably relapsed.” Vaggie said, placing her hands onto Charlie’s shoulders. 

Husk remained silent while the two discussed because what could he even say? He grabbed a dish cloth from the sink and idly scrubbed at the counter just to have something to do while the women discussed.

Vaggie was correct in her guess. Husk figured Angel took their confrontation to heart and found comfort in old habits. Husk felt guilty for arguing publicly with Angel but what he would not do is blame himself for Angel succumbing to his vices because of a little squabble over paying a bar tab of all things. 

“So our good friend has fallen off the wagon?” Alastor inquired having just returned with Niffty from only Satan knows where. Calculating red eyes zeroed in on Husk as the taller man briskly approached the bar and took a seat directly in front of him. Niffty followed close behind rapidly scrolling through her phone and hopped up beside the Radio Demon with ease. 

Alastor was clearly tickled pink by the information. After all this was why he wanted to invest into the hotel to begin with. To see demons like Angel struggle with redemption only to ultimately fall back into old habits once again.

“We don’t know that, guys!” Charlie said slamming her hands onto the bar with her lips pushed up into a pout and her eyes glossy. Husk felt a tug at his heart at the sight. Poor thing really thought redemption was possible. 

“But we do! I saw on Instagram he is over at Valentino’s!” Niffty chirped, holding up her phone to show Charlie. The blonde haired woman grabbed the phone and went through Angel’s posts with mounting dismay evident on her face. 

“I knew we were wasting our time on him.” Vaggie grumbled, throwing her hands into the air with frustration. 

“I’m going to go get him!” Charlie announced, handing the phone back to Niffty. The petite cyclops immediately set about scrubbing at her screen upon her phone’s return. 

“What? Charlie, no! If that’s where he wants to be, leave him there.” Vaggie sounded exasperated as she moved to stop her determined girlfriend in her tracks. 

“We have to keep space here for demons who ACTUALLY want to be here.” Vaggie said, taking hold of her girlfriend’s hands. Charlie bit her bottom lip and stubbornly shook her head, meanwhile Alastor looked like he was wishing he had some popcorn for this display. Husk sucked in a breath, once more ignoring the way those unnerving red eyes snapped towards his direction. 

“I’ll fucking get him.” Husk snapped and tossed the wash cloth onto the countertop. The room fell silent and all eyes were on Husk.

“You will?” Charlie asked, hopefully clasping her hands in front of her chest. Vaggie huffed, folded her arms in front of herself, and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah. I guess it’s partially my fault he’s in hiding anyway.” Husk said stepping out from behind the bar and thankfully no one thought to prod further after being given that bit of information. He irritably adjusted his tie and flicked his tail in annoyance. 

“I'm going to rip him a new one when he gets back.” Vaggie said, turning and heading towards the elevator. Charlie looked at her girlfriend’s retreating form and hurried over to Husk to grab his hand, thanking him before she scampered off to make amends with Vaggie. Husk already knew that was going to be one hell of an argument that he was glad he wouldn’t be a witness to. 

Husk understood where the both of them were coming from. Vaggie wanted demons in the hotel who actually wanted to be redeemed and were willing to put in the work to achieve that. Charlie didn’t have it in her to give up on others and desperately wanted to see the good in every being here. Even if they didn’t deserve it. 

The both of them were so different but complemented each other well. 

“I do believe I’ll be joining you then, Husker.” Alastor chimed in throwing an arm around Husk’s neck and tugged the agitated feline firmly against his side. Husk scowled up at the grinning redhead.

“For what?” Husk snapped as he was practically dragged out of the building while Niffty wished them luck from behind them. 

“Oh, Husker! What would I look like sending you into another Overlord’s territory all on your own?!” Alastor inquired, dragging his fingers through the fur of Husk’s cheek. 

“I don’t need a damn babysitter.” Husk practically whined.

“While that may be so! I do feel much better knowing I will be tagging along.” Alastor said grinning broadly. 

“You’re just hoping a brawl breaks out.” Husk quipped once they were out on the street and flagging down a taxi. 

“Exactly!” Alastor laughed.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Husk noted that it was a good thing that Angel was so active on his social media pages otherwise he would have had no idea where to find the lanky spider. Angel really should consider turning off his location. It wasn’t exactly safe. Not that Husk was worried. 

There was no hope of getting into the club with a low profile, not when Husk was traveling with the prolific Radio Demon. The club was an eyesore with bright neon colors attempting to match with midnight blues. The stage had several exotic dancers gyrating and moving about performing impressive stunts.

Demons gathered at the bar and others had their eyes glued to the stage enthralled by the performance. Angel was nowhere to be seen leaving Husk to believe that the lanky spider was likely in the back rooms getting dressed to go on. The night was still young after all. Alastor’s eyes roved across the room before halting on the platform that was placed directly across from the stage where a large luxurious sofa was placed. 

Valentino was resting back against the cushions with a lit cigarette between his fingers, a red trail of smoke drifting off of the cancerous stick. Alastor’s grin twitched as he promptly made his way towards Valentino without saying a word to Husk. Good thing the cat demon was quick to catch on to just what Alastor was doing. 

A distraction so the man wouldn’t go looking around for Angel while Husk was on his way to do the same thing. Husk clicked his tongue and started making his way towards one of the women working the floor. He would rather get a straight shot to the back room instead of wandering back and forth making himself look suspicious.

“Hey, where are the changing rooms?” Husk asked, tapping the lizard woman on the shoulder. She turned with her forked tongue flicking out as her slit eyes roved up and down Husk’s body.

“Sorry Kitkat, only Val’s dancers are allowed back there.” She hissed out.

“No shit, I start tonight. Why else do you think I’m fucking asking?” Husk asked, doing a good job at appearing offended by the lizard woman’s words. She blinked in surprise before she laughed.

“Val sure does have weird taste, but you are cute. Come with me.” she said, grabbing Husk’s paw with her scaly hand and leading him in the opposite direction of the stage to the dimly lit backrooms where a bold sign said “DANCERS ONLY”. She pushed Husk into the room before standing back and rubbing at her chin letting out a thoughtful hum.

“I don’t normally do this but I have the perfect outfit for you to wear!” she chuckled, clapping her hands together. Husk thought to protest but decided against it, he didn’t come in with anything so he couldn’t tell her that he already had something in mind. He would have to resign himself to playing dress up until Angel showed up. Hopefully that would be really soon.

Husk ended up in a rhinestone skirt that fell past his knees and something that he could not even consider as a top when it was just a series of silver straps covered in more rhinestones going across his torso but leaving his chest fluff on full display. He felt weirdly exposed considering he normally walked around in the nude. 

“I’m a guy.” Husk grumbled with a deep frown on his face as he was forced to wedge his paws into what must have been 6inch heels. Well the added height was nice at least. The only time he felt this tall was when he was in flight.

“Could’ve fooled me with that bountiful bosom.” the lizard woman giggles only to gasp and snatch one of the wigs off of a creepy styrofoam head. 

“Your ears might get in the way but we can cut holes here.” she said gesturing to the top of the wig.

“Fuck that. I draw the line at wearing that rat’s nest on my head.” Husk snapped wrinkling his nose.

“Oh my god don’t be such a prude! C’monnn” she whined.

“Other than drinking being a prude is something he exceeds at.” came a familiar voice. Husk and his lizard companion turned their heads towards the voice but Husk already knew who it was before he even had to bother looking.

Angel stood in front of the closed door clad in his purple striped suit that he had posted previously on Instagram. Husk’s mouth suddenly felt dry as he looked Angel over, he really did look good in that suit. It really was just criminal how good he looked. 

“Tabitha I think they're looking for you out on stage.” Angel said, not meeting Husk’s eyes as he jerked his thumb towards the door. Tabitha looked between the two of them before nodding and heading out of the changing room. Her ability to read a room was truly impressive. 

Once she was gone, Angel removed his hat and walked towards a brightly decorated vanity pointedly ignoring Husk as he took a seat and lit one of those cigarettes he seemed so attached to these past few days. 

Husk stumbled over to the vanity placed across from Angel’s and leaned against it, he was not skilled when it came to wearing heels. He felt like a toddler. 

Once his reflection was visible in Angel’s mirror Husk crossed one leg in front of the other and folded his arms across his chest. He was stubborn, he knew that, it is part of the reason why it landed the both of them in this situation to begin with. He would have to swallow his pride and speak first. 

“So you’re done with the hotel? You’ve been MIA for almost a week and the princess is getting worried about you.” Husk watched as Angel loosened his tie and his mismatched eyes shifted towards Husk’s reflection in the mirror. The cat demon did not miss the way those eyes raked across his form from head to toe and Husk could feel his face getting hot from the attention.

“Are you going to ignore me?” Husk sighed.

“Pretty childish.” He added jumping in surprise when Angel let out a loud scoff and leapt up from his seat at the vanity, turning to look down at Husk.

“I’m the childish one?! You ignored me for days over a bar tab and when I pay you back you only take 5 fucking bucks?! Why did you make it such a big deal about it?” Angel demanded. Husk felt his ears flick back upon hearing all of Angel’s yelling.

“Listen, legs. I’m sorry for ripping into you in public like that. I should’ve just said it to your face.” Husk said, lowering his gaze.

“Apparently the tab isn’t what mattered at all, whiskers. What? My whore money isn’t good enough for you?” Angel sneered. At that Husk’s eyes leapt back to Angel’s face.

“That aint it. Angel we’re in hell do I look like the kind of person who has any standing to be judgmental about how others go about making their coin?” Husk inquired, pushing himself off of the vanity and stumbled a bit. He noted how Angel’s lower arms lifted slightly as if wanting to make sure the smaller man didn’t lose his footing and fall.

“Then what is it? You’re sending me so many mixed signals! You babysit Nuggets for me, go out for shakes with me, treat me nice only to turn around and be such a dick to me! What do you want from me?” Angel asked, his voice cracking. 

Husk felt his heart give a painful clench, hearing the vulnerability in Angel’s voice and seeing his eyes filling with unshed tears only made him feel worse. 

“Why are you here?” Angel sounded tired, ripping off one of his gloves to rub at his eyes. 

“To bring you back to the hotel.” Husk said weakly. 

“Fuck you. I ain’t going back there.” Angel sniffed shakily, lifting the cigarette back to his lips and taking in a deep inhale. 

“But why though? Angel I swear to Satan you better not be pulling this shit because of one argument with me!” Husk said, stumbling forward and snatching the cigarette out of the spider’s fingers and crushing it. 

He ended up using too much momentum and stumbled face first into the exposed fluff of Angel’s chest.

“How about you answer my question first?” Angel snapped back pushing Husk off sending the smaller of the two stumbling back and falling onto his ass with a soft yelp.

Husk let out a sharp breath, glaring up at Angel with a scowl on his face. This wasn’t going how he’d been hoping that it would. He should have anticipated that the spider would make things more difficult than it needed to be. Husk bit his lip feeling fear and shame fill him. Angel deserved some honesty. 

“I’m scared okay?” Husk exclaimed, feeling his angry expression crumble. Angel blinked slowly, confusion evident on his face but he remained silent waiting for Husk to continue. 

“I’m scared of the way you make me feel, and yes I guess all that shit on the post was my attempt at pushing you away. I thought. . .I guess I thought you would just leave me alone like most have. But you came back with that stupid envelope full of money and I realized that. . .” Husk released a hiccupping breath as he adjusted the stupid shiny stringy skirt.

“I realized that you leaving me alone was the last thing I wanted.” his face felt unbearably hot as the admission left his lips. 

“I am scared to allow myself to feel like this again. I just. . .don’t want to be hurt.” the end of his sentence came out as a whisper. Hands came up to frame Husk’s cheeks, Angel's eyes sought out Husk’s own for the first time since he entered the room. 

“Don’t be.” Angel whispered, leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Husk felt like his heart was going to burst and his stomach flooded with what must have been demonic bats fluttering about at rapid speed. 

Husk closed his eyes hesitantly returning the gentle kiss, his breath hitching when an adventurous tongue slid across his bottom lip. Husk felt his heart stutter in his chest as he pulled away from Angel and ignored the spider’s hurt expression.

“Come back with me.” Husk said, lifting his gaze to Angel’s own once again. Angel stared back rubbing his thumb against Husk’s cheek looking contemplative. 

“I’m on the clock.” he said hoarsely. 

“Angel, please?” Husk responded sounding pathetic even to his own ears. He got onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Angel’s neck. Husk felt out of his element.

“Alastor is distracting Valentino, I doubt he’ll notice.” Husk added.

“What, why is Al here?” Angel asked in surprise. 

“Come on.” Husk said, stumbling to his feet and grabbed at Angel’s hands to help the taller man to his feet. Husk cursed softly and moved to kick off his heels.

“Wait! Keep those on. All of it.” Angel’s eyes raked over Husk’s body once again and he tugged the cat demon out of the dressing room and out of the back door. Husk wasn’t worried about Alastor, the Radio demon knew how to handle himself. He was however worried about tripping over his own feet and busting his face open on the concrete. Considering how quickly Angel was walking that concern was likely to turn into a reality.

“Lets flag down a taxi or something.” Husk suggested beginning to feel an ache in his feet from the hellishly high heels. He had a new respect for Angel considering the spider made strutting about in those heeled boots look so easy. 

“Pft, those heels ain’t agreeing with ya, Husky?” The teasing lift in Angel’s voice caused Husk to release a tension he hadn’t been aware was there. Husk could finally admit to himself that he had greatly missed Angel. His light playful teasing and his charming but often cocky smirk. 

“This isn’t exactly what I wear on a daily basis.” Husk scoffed, rolling his eyes. Angel laughed pulling Husk forward so the cat was walking beside him and slowly wrapped two arms around his side. Husk swallowed hard when their sides were pushed together and Angel’s pace slowed as he did something with his phone.

The duo soon came to a stop in front of a bus stop, Angel’s fingers idly rubbing against the exposed fur of Husk’s hips and shoulder. Husk felt his face getting hot and he bit his bottom lip, the sensation was nice but the show of affection left the bartender wondering where the two of them stood.

“W-What are you doing on that phone?” Husk asked just when Angel pulled the smaller man more firmly against himself and lifted up his phone and snapped a photo of the two. Angel looked the picture over with a fond smile on his face and saved it to his gallery.

“I ordered us a ride.” Angel released the smaller man and moved to stand in front of Husk, pushing the other against a cold brick wall. With how quickly blood rushed to Husk’s head he felt himself become lightheaded. He made no move to stop the spider when he leaned down and slowly brought their mouths together in a gentle kiss. 

The kiss was chaste and sweet but with Angel that wasn’t likely to last and just as the cat demon began to melt into the kiss four arms wrapped around the smaller and a tongue dragged across his bottom lip. His lips parted allowing the spider’s exploring tongue to slip inside and map out the inside of Husk’s mouth. 

Husk kissed back squeezing his hands between them to cup the sides of Angel’s face and carefully flicked his tongue against Angel’s own. Angel moaned tightening his hold on Husk, shifting forward to press more firmly against the cat demon. Well whatever was happening with their relationship, Husk didn’t mind putting it off for the moment. 

The tender kisses were stopped when a honk and Angel’s buzzing phone interrupted the two of them. Angel slowly pulled away from Husk, releasing a shaky breath and muttering a curse. He turned to flip off who was undoubtedly their ride and led Husk over to the car.

The taxi was too cramped forcing the two of them to be pressed together but Husk cannot say that he minds. He reached down to hold the spider’s hand and shifted his gaze sideways to avoid Angel’s piercing pink eyes. 

The both of them remained silent the entire ride back to the hotel and the lobby had been blissfully empty. Husk was thankful for that because he wasn’t in the mood to hear Vaggie rip into Angel the moment the two of them stepped through the double doors. He wanted the spider to himself for the next couple hours.

They remained hand in hand as they walked to the elevator and when Husk looked up he snorted when seeing Angel’s broad grin and waggling eyebrows.

“We’re going to sleep. That’s it.” Husk huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Aw c’mon, Husky. You got me really excited back there.” Angel groaned but he didn’t sound disappointed. 

“I don’t even normally kiss the first time I tell someone I like them. You’re gunna have to at least wine and dine me first.” Husk laughed gently bumping into the taller man. Angel smiled softly and leaned against Husk.

“Sleeping does sound nice.” he murmured leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Husk’s head.


	2. Overlord Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel was one of the biggest overlords around and he wasn’t exactly shaking in his boots at the prospect of being someone’s target. It wouldn’t be the first time someone wanted to kill him and it for damn sure would not be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed Overlord Angel Dust in my life.

The casino was a bore. That had pretty much become the norm the past few months, it was the same scum bags filtering in and out of the place to feed their addictions of booze, gambling, and sex. It was the same business topics, who was encroaching on whose territory, and checking the books to make sure the money was right.

Angel would oftentimes find himself going out of his way to stir up issues just to have something new to look forward to. The other week he had left Arackniss and Molly to look over the books while he had snuck out the back of the casino to instigate a turf war with Sir Pentious with the aid of his favorite gal pal Cherry. 

It had been the most fun Angel has had in what felt like decades. Of course his brother who was always the buzz kill had bitched at Angel when the two wily friends returned to the casino covered in soot and eager for a drink to discuss the events that had transpired with the snake demon.

It wasn’t that Arackniss thought Angel couldn’t handle himself. The black spider just liked to meticulously plan things out and leave zero room for error. But what was the fun in that? Angel lived for the chaos and in the moment thrill, they had enough planning in their everyday lives.

Another form of excitement the overlord was lacking was sex. Majority who knew Angel were well aware of the spider demon’s sexual drive as well as desires. He would have new arm candy on his arm almost every other week but the past few months had been full of so much tedious bullshit it left Angel in a constant state of blue balls.

Even if the lanky spider somehow managed to find himself with time to spare he would only run into previous hookups. Could someone really manage to sleep with the whole male populace in hell? Nah Angel doubted it. 

He was just too lazy to go beyond his own territory to look for a fresh piece of ass. Angel made it a point to only sleep with someone once but it was probably time to change that. Find someone that he fancied enough to keep around so he could have a consistent flow of bussy. 

Angel sighed, emptying out a small plastic baggie of it’s white contents onto a glass table while techno music blared through the speakers. Not the normal kind of music one would hear when entering a casino but Angel was a man of many vices. The front portion of the building was a casino with various slot machines and gambling tables set up while the back of the building was where the party really was. 

It was one of those days where Angel wasn’t in the mood to go to the back and party it up though. He wanted to snort some lines and then go home and crash, it was blissfully one of those days where there was no paperwork or meetings. Who knew being an overlord could be so damn tame?

“What in Satan’s name is the Radio Demon’s lackey doing here?” the raspy irritated voice of his sibling hissed from somewhere to his right. Angel couldn’t be bothered in that moment due to snorting up a fine line of coke. 

“OH WHAT? Is it that kitty guy over there? Aww I wanna pet him!” Molly said excitedly. Angel threw himself back against the leather sofa and rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand. His pink eyes slid across the bustling casino lazily and with little interest but with the way his siblings were reacting he supposed he should pretend to be interested.

“Who the fuck is this Radio Demon?” Angel asked, running one of his hands over his slicked back hair. Arackniss turned his head so quickly that Angel briefly worried that his tiny brother would snap his neck or get whiplash. 

“Yer joking right?” the tiny spider demon inquired pinning Angel with his multiple beaty red eyes and his teeth bared in apparent frustration. Arackniss would be much cuter if he stopped scowling so much. 

“Angie you don’t know? OOOoo I wanna tell him!” Molly asked in her high pitched excitable voice and hopped back onto the sofa beside her brother and placed one hand onto Angel’s shoulder to get his full attention. 

“How are you an overlord and don’t even know who your competition is? Dumbass.” Arackniss muttered looking back towards the blackjack table. So rude. 

“Hey! I ain't no dumbass, dumbass!” Angel said pointing at Arackniss. 

“Angel listen! This is, like, super important!” Molly said pressing her hand against the side of her brother’s face. 

“Alright I’m listenin!” Angel said, pushing Molly’s hand off. 

“Ok so like, the Radio Demon is apparently a mega hottie who started taking down bigwig overlords! The fact that he has one of his henchmen here is kinda a big deal! Maybe he has that kitty scoping you out for weaknesses.” Molly gasped dramatically and clapped her hands against her fluffy cheeks. 

Angel scoffed getting to his feet and moving towards the railing beside his significantly smaller brother. Angel pulled a blunt and a lighter from his breast pocket and sparked it up before slipping the end of the joint between his lips and giving a soft pull.

Angel was one of the biggest overlords around and he wasn’t exactly shaking in his boots at the prospect of being someone’s target. It wouldn’t be the first time someone wanted to kill him and it for damn sure would not be the last.

“Alright I’ll bite. Where is this little spy?” Angel said around the joint moving to lean against the piller. Molly hopped up beside him and pointed towards one of the more crowded blackjack tables that was closer towards the front of the casino. Mismatched eyes narrowed, taking in the sight of what appeared to be a cat demon wearing a top hat, white button up, and suspenders attached to black dress pants. Angel immediately decided he needed a closer look. He passed the still lit blunt over to his brother with a small grin beginning to form on his face.

Angel shrugged out of his jacket and made a show of strolling down the steps that lead to the main floor ignoring Arackniss spluttering along the way. No doubt not expecting his brother to decide to make his way across the room to confront the Radio Demon’s lackey. 

The spider continued his approach the closer he got the more his steps began to falter. The demon was tiny (but who wasn’t tiny when you stood at eight feet) with large red wings tucked against his back and long tail slowly swishing from side to side. Angel could only see the back of the man but Angel already knew the feeling that he was getting. 

With wide sparkling eyes Angel briskly picked up the pace watching as the cat gained his victory and snatched up his winnings from a very disgruntled dealer. 

“Better luck next time.” came his deep scratchy voice. He stepped away from the table, most likely planning on cashing out from the looks of things. 

“How about you let me help you with that, baby?” Angel purred stepping in front of the man just as he turned around. Now if Angel thought the preview from behind looked good the front was simply immaculate. The cat demon stepped back narrowly avoiding collision with the lanky overlord and dragged those sharp yellow eyes up Angel’s body until they settled on his face. The overlord bit his bottom lip when he felt a burst of fluttering in his stomach and his heart rate picking up. 

“Nah, I’m good.” the man scoffed, rolling his golden eyes and began walking towards the finely dressed woman behind the cashier desk to swap in his tokens for actual cash. Angel lifted his brows, his interest only mounting with having been brushed off so easily by the prickly cat demon. 

Angel adjusted his tie and began following after the cat, ignoring the few demons who attempted to gain his attention. Angel placed a gloved hand onto the counter shooting the lizard woman manning the desk a quick wink and slid his gaze back towards the cat demon who appeared to be a bit more tense when realizing Angel had followed after him.

“What’s your name, baby? I haven’t seen you around here before.” Angel cooed, placing one long finger onto one of the chips, firmly keeping it in place. The cat would either have to leave it or try to take Angel’s finger off.

“None of your fucking buisness.” The feline snapped, turning to look up at the pushy spider with an annoyed expression on his cute face. Angel met the man’s gaze and felt a smirk begin to pull at the corners of his mouth. 

“As the owner of this establishment it is my fucking buisness. It isn’t often an overlord sends his drone into another overlord’s domain. Or does he not know you’re here?” Angel chuckled. Judging by the way the cat’s shoulders tensed up he was right on the money. 

“This is one of the last casinos I'm not banned from.” the cat grumbled irritably before releasing a soft sigh.

“My name is Husk, alright? Are we good here? I can get my fucking money and leave now?” Husk snapped gesturing towards the finger that was still firmly placed on the chip.

“Let me buy you a drink, Husky.” Angel purred, sliding the chip over towards the nervous woman who quickly went about finally getting the cat demon his money. Husk stared at Angel cautiously and soon sucked in a small breath before sighing. Likely coming to terms with the fact that he couldn’t exactly just walk away from the arachnid overlord without incurring some kind of repercussions.

“. . .Just a drink?” Husk asked, stuffing his bills into his wallet and stuffing it back into his pocket. 

“Just a drink.” Angel repeated.

0~0~0

“F-Fuck!” Husk cursed, one paw scrambling at the smooth wall in an attempt to brace himself while the other held tightly onto the overlord’s shoulder. One leg was hooked around Angel’s narrow waist and the other was held by one of Angel’s lower arms by the back of the knee and the other held Husk aloft by his bottom. 

Another set of hands held mewling man by the hips while the others were free to roam Husk’s torso. The smaller man’s paw eventually grasped at the lavender curtain to the VIP room and Angel chose to ignore the sound of shredding fabric when he gave a particularly hard thrust and slow grind into the man. 

Husk’s sharp claws was one of the reasons Angel had opted to keep his suit jacket on, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with burning cat scratches and plus he was too impatient to bother with the various buttons and his tie. One of Angel’s hands creeped up grabbing the fur between Husk’s large ears and tugged, pulling his head to the side and baring his long neck to the spider. 

Angel leaned forward kissing at Husk’s neck, reveling in the cat demon’s pathetic moan and the sensation of him tightening around his cock. Fuck yeah. Angel had needed this, a beautiful, haughty demon writhing on his cock and moaning his name. 

Admittedly Angel hadn’t thought a drink at the bar would lead to him fucking Husk against the wall of the VIP room but he would be lying if he said he didn’t hope it would. The spider’s only regret was that the encounter would not last long. It had been a long time for him and he knew the moment he slipped his cock into Husk and felt that tight wet heat around him, he wouldn’t last long. 

“Goddamn-” Angel moaned pulling the both of them away from the wall and stumbled back onto the soft sofa and fell onto his back with the smaller man landing on top of him. The new angle must've struck a special spot because one of Husk’s paws clutched at Angel’s chest while the other dug into the head of the couch. Husk threw his head back crying out and started gyrating his hips in a circular motion without prompting. The way his hips moved was absolutely sinful. 

Angel gripped at Husk’s hips once again and started thrusting upwards, jostling the cat and causing him to fall forward with a startled shout. Husk let out pants and moans as he moved his hips back and forth before going side to side. The desperate pace had Angel’s eyes rolling back leaving the spider barely able to keep up. It must've been a long time for the cat demon as well. 

Angel knew Husk reached his peak when he clamped down around Angel’s cock and those massive wings spread out nearly obscuring the entire ceiling from Angel’s vision. Angel’s vision blurred white when his own orgasm hit him in a sudden burst. He cursed clutching at Husk, thrusting upward to ride out the rest of his orgasm and chase that delightful pleasure for a bit longer.

The two of them laid on the couch panting heavily, Husk’s wings drooping low once again to comfortably drape across the both of them almost mirroring a blanket. Husk’s face was pressed against Angel’s chest fluff before lazily turning so his cheek was resting against the spider’s chest. The both of them were silent until Angel registered a low rumbling that could only be purring. But before he could comment on it Husk was climbing off of him and collecting scattered clothing. Angel was happy to note the trembling in the feline’s legs.

“Leaving so soon, babe?” Angel whined not moving to get up from the tattered couch. Husk had not only done a number on the fine fabric of the curtin but also ripped four deep holes into the couch. The taller man couldn’t really bring himself to be upset about it though, he would keep it around for the upcoming weeks for the reminder of the best sex of his life.

“Yeah I got a meeting.” Husk said in a hoarse voice. He managed to pull on his pants, wrinkling his nose at the sensation of Angel’s cum leaking out of his abused hole.

“Am I gonna see you again?” Angel asked hopefully and lifted his brows. Husk paused in the middle of buttoning up his shirt to look Angel over in his partially nude glory.

“. . .Yeah.” for some reason that had not been the response Angel had been expecting despite knowing the man for less than a few hours. Angel sat up and began pulling up his own pants in a hurry. An unfamiliar excitement of seeing someone he slept with again bubbling up inside of him.

“I’ll give you my number, toots.” Angel said with a lascivious wink.

“Don’t bother. I’ll be back tomorrow, and I’ll see if I want you blowing up my phone. Would hate for the sex to have been a fluke and you end up with my number.” Husk scoffed, finishing up buttoning his shirt.

“Bullshit, I’ll show you it wasn’t a fluke right now.” Angel said, placing a hand on the cat demon’s hip with a smug grin. Husk looked up to Angel and had the audacity to be coy about it. 

“Got somewhere to be. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Husk said, plucking Angel’s hand off his hip and walked out of the room on shaky legs. He managed to cover it up pretty well. Angel stared after Husk long after the cat was gone and let it sink in that he was royally screwed. That hadn’t just been sex, not for Angel. He had a crush on that short bastard. Angel groaned, throwing himself back onto the dirtied couch feeling his heart begin to race at the thought of seeing Husk again.

He would have to clear his schedule and no amount of Arackniss bitching was going to stop Angel from doing so.


End file.
